the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 549
In NeS1 Post 546 the NeS Heroes are in an alley where they have just witnessed Krig slaughter four Gestapo with his battle axe in NeS1 Post 548. Lt Randy whispers to Gebohq to remind him never to get on Krig's bad side. Gebohq suggests Randy just never come between Krig and his food and he'll be fine. Semievil suggests they leave before reinforcements arrive. In Krig's head, DarkSide is still trying to turn Krig to his will but he is finding it a difficult task as Krig is too stupid. The heroes decide to get something to eat and when the aroma of food strikes Krig's nostrils, DarkSide finds the motivation he needs to control Krig. Krig, however, is not occupied with food and again thwarts DarkSide's attempts to control him. Gebohq reminds Randy not to get on Krig's bad side, given the presence of food. Post *Our heros stand amazed at the blinding speed and agility Krig wealds to dispatch their opponents.* Randy:<whisper> Geb, remind me to never get on Krigs bad side. <whisper> Geb: Just don't get between him and food and you will do fine. Randy: I'll take that under advisement. ;) Sem: Well, one thing's for sure...next time they'll have renforcements. Me thinks we best be off. *Meanwhile, inside Krigs head...* Darkside: So, Krig you delight in smashing, do you not? Krig: Krig like flowers :D Darkside: >( Dohh! Not with the flowers again! Isn't there anything that will modivate you? Krig: Ummmm.... *Hours later...* <Outside Krigs head...> Ante: It's getting late, I would recommend that we get some food and then try to find a way out of this "nightmare". Losien: I could go for a bite. Maybe: There's a relatively 'clean' restraunt, lets go there. Geb: Krig has been so quiet the past hour or so, I'm beginning to worry about him. Sem: He'll be fine. He is probably just hungry. <Inside Krigs head...> Darkside: Well? Krig: Ummm... What was question :S ? Darkside: DAARRRGGGHHH!!! For the eighteenth time, Is there or is there not ANYTHING that modivates you?? *Just then, the wonderful aroma of delicious food penitrates the 'fog' surrounding Krig and Darkside* Krig: FOOD!!! Darkside: Excellent, soon I shall have unlimited power. Bwahahahaha!!! Krig: KRIG LIKE FOOD!!! Darkside: No wait!! :O *Krig charges into the fog and vanishes from Darksides view* Darkside: This is hopeless...I should have been a lawyer like mother said. :( <Outside Krigs head...> Krig: KRIG HUNGRY!!! Geb: Randy, don't get on his bad side. Randy: <sarcastic> Thanks alot. <sarcastic> By the way, nice to have you back Krig. Geb: Where were you? Krig: Me no remeber. :S Losien: Anyway, eat up Krig or the food will get cold. Krig: OHHH BOY!! <Krig begins to eat ravinously> *Will our heros ever return home? Will Darkside EVER be able to find Krig's mind, or is he doomed to be lost forever in the recesses of Krig's conciousness? Will our villans find our intrepid party? These and more questions will be asked in our thrilling next episode...* Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post